Diecinueve menos uno que dé veinte
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nishigaki-sensei tiene la extraña idea de dejarle a las alumnas de primer año una tarea que resulta bastante difícil de comprender, lo que hace que Sakurako, Akari, Himawari y Chinatsu se vean en la obligación de preguntar algo que, obviamente, no tiene ningún sentido. Oneshot.


¿Cómo están? Vuelvo a publicar un OS por aquí después de un buen tiempo de casi-ausencia (casi porque _La chica I_ sigue aquí y avanzando). Una vivencia bastante curiosa fue lo que me dio la inspiración para crear este corto, que sin duda a más de uno le abrirá la mente.

 **Diecinueve menos uno que dé veinte**

Para las chicas de primer año de la secundaria Nanamori las clases habían comenzado demasiado aburridas y pesadas, casi al punto de causar sueño (en Sakurako sí funcionó durante un rato), y ahora les tocaba ver clases con Nana Nishigaki. Todas esperaban que la explosiva sensei pudiera traer algo nuevo que les permitiera estar un poco más espabiladas, pues todavía tenían varias horas de clases por delante, y una horda de chicas dormidas y roncando en los asientos marcaría un día para el olvido. Nana entra en el salón y empieza a impartir sus lecciones. Para beneplácito de todas, Nana sí consigue cambiar aquella tendencia. La clase duró bastante más de una hora, pero resultó largamente más amena que las clases previas.

De pronto la campana suena, señalando así el comienzo del período de receso, y todas las chicas estaban por buscar su comida o ir a sus respectivos clubes, cuando...

─ Antes de que todas se vayan a comer, hay algo que quisiera comunicarles a todas ─ dice Nana, captando la atención de las alumnas ─. Hay una pequeña prueba que quisiera dejarles, y tienen hasta nuestro próximo encuentro la semana que viene. Habrá un premio para quien consiga responder la pregunta que les voy a hacer ─ todas las chicas se muestran entusiasmadas ─. No va a ser nada complicado, es algo que tiene que ver más con lógica que con otra cosa, pese a que sólo una persona, desde que estoy aquí como profesora, ha sido capaz de responder correctamente.

Ahora a todas se les iba la emoción al suelo. Eso no era para nada alentador ¿Una pregunta que sólo una persona ha sido capaz de responder en todo el tiempo que lleva Nishigaki-sensei en Nanamori? Eso definitivamente no sonaba como algo que fuera realmente sencillo, pero igual todas aceptan el reto, esperando a que alguna fuera capaz de convertirse en la segunda en lograrlo.

─ ¿Están todas listas? Pues bien, aquí va la pregunta... ¿Cómo hago para a diecinueve restarle uno y que dé veinte?

Si alguna esperanza o expectativa quedaba entre las chicas de primer año, al oír la pregunta la perdieron completamente ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando la sensei? ¿Cómo podría diecinueve menos uno dar veinte? Desde luego que Himawari, Akari y Chinatsu se muestran también extrañadas y hasta escandalizadas, mientras que Sakurako saca la calculadora y prueba una y otra vez el cálculo, siendo el resultado más que obvio.

─ ¡Sensei! ¡La calculadora me dice que el resultado es dieciocho! ¡No consigo que me dé veinte!

─ ¿Y ahora es que te das cuenta? ─ murmura Himawari.

─ Una vez más les digo que se trata de un ejercicio de lógica, y les digo que los métodos ordinarios de cálculo y cualquier otra forma de aplicación matemática no les van a servir de nada, así que descártenlos si quieren dar con la respuesta ─ sugiere Nana con una tranquilidad que a todas lucía perturbadora ─. Para resolver el problema es necesario que abran la mente a las posibilidades, así que me retiro a comer, y les repito que tienen hasta la próxima semana para responder.

Nana recoge sus cosas rápidamente y se va del aula, dejando a un montón de estudiantes inmersas en la duda y la confusión. Nana dijo que se trataba de algo sencillo, pero más bien parecía que les había dejado a todas una tarea realmente imposible.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

─ Lo que Nishigaki-sensei dijo no tiene ningún sentido ─ dice Himawari al entrar al salón, donde ya estaban trabajando Ayano y Chitose.

─ ¿Qué les ocurre? Las noto algo tensas ─ dice Chitose.

─ El problema es Nishigaki-sensei ─ bufa Himawari con fastidio ─. Nos puso a todas un problema que sencillamente no tiene pies ni cabeza. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se le puede restar uno a diecinueve para que arroje veinte como resultado? Eso es imposible. Va en contra de toda lógica matemática.

─ Pero Nishigaki-sensei dijo que sí se podía, y yo daré con la solución y me llevaré el premio ─ dice Sakurako, la cual estaba claramente ilusionada ─. Ya verás que ahora yo seré la lista y tú la idiota.

─ Ya tú quisieras.

─ ¿Se refieren a _ese_ problema de resta que se comporta como suma sin una razón clara? ─ interviene Ayano poniéndose de pie de un salto, y las dos kohais asienten ─ Chitose y yo también pasamos por ello, y también Funami-san y Toshino Kyouko. Fue el año pasado, y Nishigaki-sensei nos había puesto ese mismo problema, y aquella vez había ofrecido un premio a quien lograse darle la solución a ese problema.

─ ¿Alguien pudo responder? ¿Toshino-senpai pudo hacerlo? ─ se entusiasma Sakurako.

* * *

 **Club de entretenimiento**

─ Pues no. Nadie fue capaz de responder ─ dice Yui luego de saber del problema de Akari y Chinatsu ─. Creo que ha sido la primera y única vez desde que estamos aquí que Kyouko se pusiera a estudiar en serio durante todo el tiempo que tuvimos para resolverlo, pero sencillamente fue imposible, y nadie pudo tener ese premio.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que ni tú pudiste, Yui-senpai? ─ se escandaliza Chinatsu.

─ Ni ella, ni yo, ni nadie pudo ─ se adelanta Kyouko a responder ─. Todavía ahora sigo tratando de averiguar cómo es que eso se puede hacer, pero sigo sin dar con la respuesta.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ─ a Akari se le despegan los bollos por un segundo al oír aquello de parte de Kyouko ─ ¿Quieres decir que en un año de intentarlo no lo has conseguido?

─ Un año y un poco más, porque aquella vez Nishigaki-sensei nos hizo la pregunta en una fase más temprana del semestre ─ dice Yui.

─ Sorprendente... Definitivamente sorprendente...

Chinatsu estaba completamente sorprendida. Si ni siquiera Yui fue capaz de solucionar ese problema, entonces realmente parecía imposible. Ante los ojos de Chinatsu no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo, pero había algo que no encajaba, y Akari se adelanta en expresar aquella duda, pues ella misma también la tenía.

─ Nishigaki-sensei dijo que hubo una chica que fue capaz de responder correctamente, pero no dijo quién.

─ Es verdad. Nishigaki-chan tampoco nos lo había dicho en nuestro momento, pero pudimos averiguar quién fue ─ las palabras de Kyouko vuelven a entusiasmar a Akari y Chinatsu.

─ ¿Quién lo hizo, Kyouko-senpai? Dínoslo.

─ ¿Quién fue, Kyouko-chan?

─ Tranquilas. No coman ansias ─ Kyouko ríe brevemente antes de continuar ─. Si tanto desean saberlo les diré, pero no crean que esa chica les dará la respuesta tan fácil. Yui y yo no lo hemos logrado. La chica que sí logró resolver el enigma fue...

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

─ ¿De verdad... de verdad ella sí pudo hacerlo? ─ dice Himawari bastante sorprendida.

─ Eso dice la leyenda, pero pueden intentar preguntarle ─ dice Chitose ─. Según los rumores, ella ni siquiera necesitó esperar a la siguiente clase, sino que levantó la mano justo antes de que Nishigaki-sensei se fuera y respondió, pero ya ella se los podrá confirmar... si consiguen que les diga.

Aquel enigma no dejaba de lucir como una locura total, pero Himawari y Sakurako no podían negar que querían saber cómo es que esa chica lo había logrado. Y de pronto, como si con el pensamiento la hubiesen llamado, esa chica aparece en la puerta del salón: Rise Matsumoto se dirige silenciosamente a su asiento, y de inmediato se encaga del papeleo que tenía asignado.

Himawari y Sakurako se la quedan mirando durante un rato ¿Qué secreto tendría ella para conseguir resolver la pregunta de Nishigaki-sensei? Movidas por la creciente curiosidad, se acercan a la presidenta, y ésta se da cuenta cuando ya las tenía enfrente.

─ Presidenta, hay una cosa que quisiéramos preguntarle ─ dice Himawari ─. Se trata de aquella pregunta de Nishigaki-sensei acerca de restarle uno a diecinueve y que dé veinte, y acabamos de oír que usted fue capaz de responder eso ─ Rise asiente tranquilamente, ilusionando a las dos chicas de primer año ─ ¿Nos puede decir cómo le hizo para resolverlo?

─ ...

Himawari y Sakurako se quedan de piedra. Estaban tan entusiasmadas con la posibilidad de encontrar la respuesta en Rise, que olvidaron que no iban a ser capaces de oírla de manera normal. Ayano y Chitose se las quedan mirando, casi riendo ante aquel peculiar suceso.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

Luego de un día de clases que resultó abrumador, y todo gracias al problema presentado por Nishigaki-sensei, Akari regresa a casa, y en su cabeza se encontraba fijada una idea: preguntarle a su hermana. Seguramente ella podía ayudarla con su caso.

─ Bienvenida a casa, Akari ─ en efecto, Akane estaba esperándola.

─ Onee-chan, necesito tu ayuda, a ver si puedes ayudarme.

─ En lo que haga falta, Akari. Tú dime y yo te respondo.

─ Onee-chan, ¿cómo es posible que diecinueve menos uno dé veinte?

Akane se queda de piedra. Estaba dispuesta para lo que fuera, pero eso sí que no lo había visto venir.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Akari? Se supone que es al revés. Diecinueve solo da veinte cuando se le adiciona uno, no cuando se le resta.

─ Ya lo sé, pero Nishigaki-sensei nos dijo a todas en clase que existía una forma de hacer eso y que dé veinte, y también dijo que para responderlo tendríamos que usar la lógica y no la matemática.

─ ¿La lógica y no la matemática? Mmmm, eso es demasiado extraño, porque ese problema normalmente se trataría como uno de matemática ─ observa Akane bastante extrañada.

─ Ya lo sé, y por eso es que no lo entiendo... ¡Un momento! ─ Akari siente cómo se le enciende la bombilla ─ ¿Y si es un diecinueve negativo? Si así fuera, al restarle uno daría veinte...

─ No exactamente ─ la corrección de Akane baja a Akari de su nube ─. En ese caso el problema diría "menos diecinueve menos uno", pero se supone que te dijeron "diecinueve menos uno", además hacerlo de ese modo es recurrir a la matemática, y como tú misma dijiste, no debes apegarte a lo que la matemática establece para resolverlo, por lo que hacer eso sencillamente no funciona.

Akane tenía razón, y Akari ya no tenía más ideas en mente. Iba a ser un fin de semana realmente difícil para ella y para sus amigas.

* * *

 **Casa de Chinatsu**

Tomoko ya había terminado de lavar los platos cuando oye que la puerta es abierta. Ya sabiendo que se trataba de su hermana pequeña, se seca rápidamente las manos para recibir a Chinatsu, cuando ve que ésta estaba bastante alicaída.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Chinatsu?

─ Pues que tengo una tarea imposible de realizar, onee-chan ─ Chinatsu deja caer su maletín y se tumba en el sofá ─. Nishigaki-sensei nos dijo a todas que teníamos que lograr restar uno a diecinueve y hacer que dé veinte. Eso es demasiado ridículo, y ni siquiera Yui-senpai ha sido capaz de resolverlo en su momento ¿Qué hago, onee-chan?

─ ¿Diecinueve menos uno...? ¿Es acaso un ejercicio nuevo de matemáticas? Yo nunca había oído hablar de nada parecido ─ opina Tomoko.

─ Eso es lo otro, onee-chan. Nishigaki-sensei dijo que teníamos que resolverlo con lógica y no con matemática, pero no tiene sentido ¿Cómo se puede hacer algo así?

─ Seguro que se trata de uno de esos ejercicios de agilidad mental que suelen ser presentados como una miscelánea en pasatiempos y en juegos por las redes sociales, pero que rara vez hay quien lo resuelva correctamente ─ Tomoko se sienta al lado de Chinatsu mientras analizaba el caso ─. Seguro que hay un truco para resolverlo, aunque tendríamos que analizarlo muy bien...

Chinatsu no oye todo lo que Tomoko le decía. Semejante nivel de dificultad la tenía demasiado abrumada y decepcionada para prestar atención.

* * *

 **Casa de Himawari**

Luego de la cena de esa noche, Himawari se sentía lista nuevamente para enfrentar ese imposible en que se había convertido aquel "sencillo" problema presentado por Nishigaki-sensei. No es que le pareciera difícil resolverlo, es que sencillamente no veía ni cómo empezarlo ni cómo interpretarlo. Era un auténtico martirio, y se supone que no debía sujetarse a los conocimientos que tenía acerca de la matemática. Eso no le iba a servir de nada. Anotaba los números en su cuaderno y se pone a analizar durante un tiempo que se le tornó una eternidad ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho la presidenta Matsumoto? No era de extrañar que ni siquiera Chitose y Ayano hubiesen sido capaces de encontrar el truco.

Kaede toma asiento al lado de Himawari y se pone a hacer su tarea. A juzgar por la fluidez con que iba escribiendo, a Himawari se le hizo obvio que Kaede no tenía muchas dificultades para resolver los problemas que su maestra le había dado. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacia su pequeña hermana. Esperaba que Kaede jamás tuviera que pasar por esa tortura mental.

* * *

 **Día domingo, casa de Sakurako**

Sakurako se encontraba en ese momento jugando con su consola, cuando recibe una llamada. Perezosamente se levanta de la cama para atender la llamada.

─ Moshi moshi...

─ _Sakurako, ¿ya has hecho tu tarea?_ ─ era Himawari, para variar.

─ ¿Eh? Umm... Pues no. He estado muy ocupada últimamente...

─ _¿Ocupada en qué, si te veo desde la ventana jugando y flojeando?_

Sakurako se sobresalta y mira por la ventana, pero se acuerda que ésta no daba directamente hacia la casa de Himawari, así que no había manera de que ella pudiese mirarla de ese modo. No pudo evitar sentirse tonta por haber caído tan fácil.

─ ¡Eso es trampa, pechugona!

─ _Pero acabas de darme la razón con tu comportamiento, Sakurako_ ─ la voz de Himawari mostraba una obvia burla ─. _Deberías apurarte en hacer la tarea. Mañana tenemos clase, y si no haces nada te vas a quedar atrás con las lecciones_.

─ Pero es que son difíciles los problemas ─ se queja Sakurako mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama ─. Además, no he dado todavía con la solución al problema de sensei...

─ _Mejor déjalo, Sakurako. Ese enigma ni siquiera cuenta en nuestra nota, así que mejor ponte al día con todo lo demás_.

─ Uuu. Eres una tonta y una aburrida, Himawari.

Antes de esperar la respuesta de Himawari, Sakurako corta la llamada y deja su teléfono a un lado. Tal vez sí era más lógico hacer la tarea. No encontraba la forma de resolver el problema de la sensei, ni tampoco había señal de que nadie lo fuese a lograr, a juzgar por las respuestas que obtuvo de parte de Akari y Chinatsu las veces que pudo llamarlas. En ese momento decide que mejor sería bajar a ver algo de televisión. A lo mejor encontraba algo interesante para ver.

* * *

 **Sala**

Para infortunio de la segunda de las Ohmuro, ya Nadeshiko había tomado el mando de la tele y había puesto un canal en el que estaban transmitiendo un documental sobre una cultura europea que Sakurako no se había molestado en ver cuál era. Por su parte, Hanako estaba en el suelo, leyendo un libro de literatura básica.

Tan aburrida como cabía estarlo en una situación así, Sakurako se sienta al lado de su hermana mayor, deshaciéndose en suspiros de fastidio y decepción, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Nadeshiko.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Acaso Himako te ha dejado de hablar?

─ No es eso, onee-chan. Es mucho peor que eso.

─ Pues entonces no me lo puedo imaginar, así que mejor dime qué pasa.

─ Ocurre que la sensei nos puso un problema, y no consigo dar con la solución, no importa cuánto lo intente.

─ ¿No has probado a preguntarle a Himako? Ella siempre está sacándote de aprietos cuando se trata de la escuela.

─ Ocurre que ella tampoco entiende el problema, y por eso no me ha podido dar la respuesta.

Nadeshiko quita los ojos de la tele y se centra completamente en Sakurako. Si ni siquiera Himawari podía ayudar a Sakurako, pues era urgente que esta vez ella interviniera. No era algo que acostumbrara hacer con frecuencia, principalmente por los roces que a veces había entre ellas, pero ahora actuaría como la hermana mayor que era y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a Sakurako.

─ Muy bien, dime de qué trata tu problema.

─ Resulta que la sensei nos dijo a todas en clase que debíamos restar uno a diecinueve, y tratar que dé veinte. Usé la calculadora como un millonsote de veces, y no consigo solucionarlo.

─ ¿Diecinueve menos uno...? No me extraña que ni siquiera Himako haya podido. Esa es una lección que no se da en ninguna escuela, pero aun así existe ─ Sakurako no comprende lo que quiere decir Nadeshiko, pero se empieza a ilusionar en que la respuesta finalmente le sea develada ─. Es una casualidad que me hayas dicho esto justo ahora, pues no sería capaz de decirte nada si me hubieras preguntado cinco minutos atrás.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, onee-chan? ─ dice Hanako, la cual también tomó interés en el asunto.

─ Sí, dinos qué es ─ Sakurako sentía que la tensión se le subía hasta alcanzar las nubes.

─ Esa es en realidad una pregunta trampa. De lo que se trata es que ustedes se enfrasquen en una operación ordinaria que no las va a llevar a ninguna parte, cuando resulta que es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece. Todo está en usar otros símbolos para resolver el problema.

─ ¿Otros símbolos? ¿A qué te refieres con símbolos? ─ Sakurako estaba realmente impaciente.

─ Los números y las letras son símbolos. Maneras en que las personas representan de manera escrita lo que piensan, lo que saben y lo que aprenden. En este documental está la respuesta que buscas, Sakurako. Solo presta atención por un momento.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, onee-chan? No hay manera de que un aburrido programa de... ─ en cuanto Sakurako mira el documental, la respuesta al problema aparece justo ante sus ojos, como si se tratara de una epifanía ─ Diecinueve... se le resta uno y...

─ Eso mismo. Ahí está la respuesta ─ dice Nadeshiko calmadamente.

─ ¡Eso es! ¡Ahí está la respuesta! ─ ahora Sakurako no cabía en sí de la emoción. Ya tenía la respuesta ─ ¡Ya verá Himawari cuando vea que yo sí he dado con la solución, y la sensei me dará a mí el premio ¡Yupi!

Sakurako se aleja de allí de un salto y sube las escaleras de dos en dos peldaños. Nadeshiko y Hanako se quedan miran por donde Sakurako había desaparecido.

─ Parece que en verdad estaba en un problema ─ opina Hanako.

─ Como siempre ─ completa Nadeshiko, ahora volviendo su atención al programa.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuevamente tocaba ver la asignatura de Nana Nishigaki, y todas las chicas estaban bastante calladas. Himawari, Chinatsu y Akari se notaban un poco decepcionadas, del mismo modo que todas las demás en el salón. Era más que claro que nadie había logrado dar con la respuesta. Sakurako tenía unas ganas terribles de presumir la respuesta que había logrado, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa y permitir que alguien más se llevara el premio prometido por la sensei, la misma que finalmente aparece y cierra la puerta, dando oficial inicio a las clases.

─ Buenos días. Supongo que alguna habrá intentado resolver el pequeño problema que les dejé en nuestra anterior clase, ¿verdad? ─ las chicas se quedan en silencio, una mala señal para Nana, quien pese a ello se decide a insistir ─ ¿Alguien me puede decir cómo se hace para quitarle uno a diecinueve para obtener veinte? ¿Nadie?

─ ¡Yo! ¡Yo, sensei! ¡Yo! ─ Sakurako levanta y agita la mano de una manera que daba la impresión de estar sufriendo un corrientazo eléctrico.

Akari, Chinatsu y Himawari abren bastante los ojos y se quedan mirando a Sakurako, evidentemente sorprendidas de que ella fuera capaz de responder esa pregunta imposible de parte de Nana. La sensei sonríe divertida. Realmente había pasado mucho desde aquella única vez que Rise le había dado la respuesta al enigma, y por eso se le hacía divertido ver a Sakurako dando un paso al frente.

─ De acuerdo. Adelante, Ohmuro ─ la mencionada se acerca casi corriendo, y Nana le pasa el marcador ─. Ahora anota la respuesta en la pizarra, de modo que todas te vean.

Sakurako asiente y se pone a anotar la respuesta. Primero que anota el número diecinueve, pero no era el 19 que todas conocían y acostumbraban usar sino...

─ No puede ser... ─ Himawari estaba con la boca abierta. Esa opción no la había considerado ni por un momento.

En la pizarra había anotado un "XIX", un diecinueve romano. Acto seguido, Sakurako borra la letra "I", dejando únicamente "XX" anotado en la pizarra. Ahí estaba el veinte.

─ Muy bien hecho, Ohmuro. Te felicito por lograrlo ─ la clase entera se queda enmudecida, y Sakurako infla el pecho (?) muy orgullosa ─. Como prometí, recibirás el premio que prometí a quien resolviese mi problema.

─ ¡Felicidades, Sakurako-chan! ¡Eso fue increíble! ─ salta a decir Akari.

─ ¡No puedo creer que realmente lo hayas hecho! ─ dice Chinatsu.

─ Increíble. Sakurako lo ha logrado... Y sin mi ayuda... ─ dice Himawari, que en ese momento no sabía qué sentir ─ Bien hecho, Sakurako. Lo hiciste bien...

─ ¿Y qué premio es ese, sensei? ¿Qué me he ganado?

─ Pues el premio es... ¡Que vas a ser mi asistente en las pruebas de mis nuevos inventos! ─ si antes el salón estaba silencioso, ahora parecía que más bien el entorno sería capaz de absorber los sonidos si alguien se atreviera a emitir alguno, y todas las chicas tras Sakurako estaban con cara perdida, como si no entendieran nada ─ Matsumoto estará toda la semana ocupada con asuntos del consejo, además que también debe estar con su familia después de clase, así que no tengo a nadie que me acompañe en mis pruebas, así que te digo que te has ganado este grandioso honor. Muy bien hecho, Ohmuro.

Sakurako estaba pálida como papel, mirando a ningún lado por tener los ojos igualmente blancos. Mejor hubiera escuchado a Himawari y se hubiese puesto a hacer la tarea...

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué tal les parece la conclusión de mi fanfic 250? ¿Les fue mentalmente exigente en algún momento? Una vez más, me encantó escribir esto, y espero que también les haya gustado.

Hasta otra


End file.
